Hatches and cover plates are known for providing access to below deck storage holds and compartments behind bulkheads, walls and panels. Equipment such as shut-off valves, electrical switches and monitoring gauges are located in protected areas below deck or behind bulkheads to protect such equipment from salt spray, inadvertent contact and unauthorized handling. A security compartment, sometimes referred to as a "cat bag" may be suspended from a deck plate for storage of personal items and valuables such as wallets,, keys, and ship's papers. Some boats provide an emergency compartment for holding first aid equipment, flares, magnetic compass and the like. Such equipment must be kept dry safe and readily accessible.